Explanation
by yangji
Summary: Her life was devoted to chasing a boy who showed no interest in her outside of berating. And when he left his team behind, her life was devoted to helping another boy realise his love for her crush. But when they're both gone, permanently, where does her heart lie? Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke
1. The Truth

_"Don't worry! I'll bring him back! Promise of a lifetime!"_

Maybe it was too good to be true. Naruto was such an annoying twerp! How could he help bring Sasuke back when Sasuke couldn't stand him? All they did was fight and glare at each other.

But...

My thinking was so distorted then. Even though I felt bad for playing on Naruto's own love for me, if Sasuke was going to come back then everything could return to normal and maybe this time he would change his mind about me...

I never noticed the change in Naruto's eternal promise to me. Though he had originally promised to bring Sasuke back for me, the promise became his own to himself. It was no longer about my childhood love for a handsome brooding boy and getting him to notice me before he even so much as looked at Ino. Like he does to those around him, Naruto's own essence became the backing behind the promise. Without fulfilling it, he would cease to be the Naruto that could change destiny, befriend a future Kage or make me love him.


	2. What Happened

_He always knew. He always helped me._

She wasn't there to see the end.

With the war raging on, there was no way for her to leave the medical tents in order to fight on the front. Though her powers had increased immensely since childhood, she knew where she was needed.

As the sun broke over the edge of the earth to bid good morning, a fleeting pain ran across the front of her chest. For just that moment, the world was a canvas of black awaiting light to dull its intensity. The groans of injured ninja were drowned out by silence. Her body was that of a doll carved from wood by the hands of a child.

And then the world was whole again, vision, sound, and feeling. Too much of everything. But the pain was nowhere.

Only years later as she lay curled beneath the arm of the highest bidder did she place the source of her pain.


	3. The Result

_"He has now really become the troublemaker and disruptor of my love life. He seems to be enjoying watching me being troubled. He doesn't understand anything about me. He's just annoying."_

Sasuke had left years ago on a mission for power. She didn't understand his fervence; wasn't the point in life to fall in love and be happy, not revenge?

Naruto was always leaving on a mission for recovery. She only understood his fervence after that final day; his point in life had been to fall in love and be happy.

He was a fox waiting in the overgrown grass to pounce the snake. But the snake was fast and could bite the fox. So they both fell.

'

She pushed down before rocking forward gently against the man's hips. The persistant burning behind her navel flared as he pushed, rubbed inside of her. His broad hands over her chest had twisted fingers that pulled and coaxed her back into an arch. His mouth ate greedily at her skin, draining.

He tilted his head back to watch her body swaying above him. His midnight black hair bled into the white pillow beneath him and his dark, dark eyes were glazed in animalistic instinct.

His face began to blur and it was really Sasuke. But even as she watched her dream fold out in front of her, she wished the hair she clenched in her fists now was the bright yellow sun. She wanted the sea to surge toward her, drown her as she pulled his face to hers to stifle her moaning.

This thought had her truly unfolding in bliss.

But when she had the bright morning and surging sea, she always wished for the sanctity of the darkness to engulf her.

* * *

AN: And so ends Explanation. I originally had this planned as a grand one shot that really delved into the psychological impact the death of Naruto and Sasuke would have on Sakura if she knew that they were in love and had basically forgotten about her, but then this happened. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
